The Light Of Hope
by asahi yuy
Summary: I have uploaded chapter 4! I finished the whole fanfic all ready, but I am just waiting to hear peoples opnion on it. If you don't like it, by all means e-mail me, if you do review it. Oh, and the chapters are long, but my notepad program makes them short
1. Default Chapter

Bishojou Senshi Sera Muun  
The Light of Hope  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! This Usa-chan from the Shadow Knight Trio, or also known as Asahi Yuy. This  
Fan-fic takes place after the Stars season. Sailor Cosmos is not a new addition to the gang, she is  
actually(oops!can't tell you)but she is from the Manga. Well, Sailor Moon and co does notbelong to me  
except for some new additions. I hope you enjoy my fic. Ja ne! I am a teller of many tales. Tales of Gundam  
Wing, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, Outlaw Star, and much much more! So come and follow me into my  
garden of magic and land of enchantments, were your imagination rules all.   
  
Episode One:  
Introduction  
The scouts watched in terror and fear as the powerful scout fell to the ground  
unconscious.The Starlights and TuxedoKamen were still in the iron cages but they saw very  
clearly what had happened. Her fragile and now pale limp body lay on the cold ground showing  
no sign of life whatsoever.Lord Yatkemo's final words haunted their aggrieved minds "You  
stupid Sailor Scouts !You may have destroyed me, but my mission is complete!!!! ."Sailor   
Mars fell to her knees crying in defeat because there was nothing she could do for her dead  
friend. Sailor Jupiter went to her friend and tried to comfort her, but it was no use for she needed  
comforting as well. Sailor Neptune held Sailor Uranus as she cried into her shoulder with  
tormenting sorrow. Tears stained Sailor Cosmos's face,leaving trails as the last of her tears fell  
on her dirty skin. It was over, nothing they did could change the events that had occurred before  
their very eyes............. 


	2. A New Day

Episode Two:  
  
"A New Day"  
Two months earlier.......(prior to prologue)  
Usagi walked down the street looking at the beautiful surroundings. It had been exactly two years  
since she had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. After Galaxia's defeat there was no use for the scouts  
anymore.She actually enjoyed the peace and quiet quite well. No more fighting, no more having to practice  
fighting, and more time for all the things kids her age should be doing. Studying, having fun, going out, etc.  
Still she sometimes did act her age ( which is 18 if you're wondering). The Starlights had gone back to their  
home planet with their princess. Sadly, she missed all of them.  
Usagi's thoughts were interrupted when she walked into something hard. "Oh, gomen nasai" Usagi  
apologized. "Usako?" A voice said. Usagi looked up to see Mamoru looking down at her. "Mamo-chan?" a  
confused expression came over her face. "Hai" Mamoru said."What are you doing here Mamo-chan? I  
thought you were busy today" Usagi asked. "This is what I get when I decide to come home early? Besides  
my classes ended faster than I expected" he explained. "Gomen nasai. I am happy you could get out early.  
Would you like to get something to eat?" Usagi offered. "Iie. Arigatou. But I am going to be busy studying ,  
maybe tomorrow. How about it?" he said. "Hai. That would be nice. I'll see you tomorrow then,even though  
we live together" Usagi smiled. "Sugoi!I'll c-ya tomorrow.Ja ne!" Mamoru quickly began to walk away.  
Usagi stood there for a while just surprised. He had acted like a little boy just now by throwing his hand up  
in the air and jumping.And sometimes he acted as if they were living separately, but in fact she had moved  
in with him after her graduation, much to the disapproval of her parents. Before Usagi could think anything  
else soft lips touched her cheek. She turned to look at Mamoru smiling down at her. He quickly pulled her  
close and gave her a short kiss, then he left. "Ja ne" Usagi said looking at Mamoru who was running down  
the sidewalk. Oh, Mamo-chan. You can be such a child sometimes. She thought to herself and smiled.  
* * * * * *  
In the outskirts of space a young woman with long black hair that reached her hips, black lips, dark  
green eyes, and a tight black evening gown looked into her black mirror watching the humans in there  
normal lives. She watched human by human walking down a sidewalk, then one in particular caught her  
attention. It was a young man with black hair and blue eyes who was running down a sidewalk.  
"There is the Prince , so the Princess must not be too far away" she said to herself. Then the  
locations the mirror was showing began to change, showing person after person. "There!"she yelled out.  
She looked more closely at a young teenage girl with odango blond hair and blue eyes. "So that's where you  
have been hiding your highness. Now that I have found you , I can kill you. You will die  
Princess.....Serenity" she smirked to herself.  
* * * * * * * *   
Usagi walked through the park just thinking to herself. Then, she turned to the playground and sat  
down on a bench. She sat there watching the children playing and the mothers playing with them. Usagi  
smiled to herself when she remembered that she herself would be a mother. Then, a sad expression  
shadowed around her face. It would be years,a century before she would see her daughter again. Oh,  
Chibi-Usa. I miss you so much . My small lady she thought.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped on her shoulder lightly. Usagi turned to see a  
young woman with black hair and green eyes looking down at her. "Good afternoon. May I help you?"  
Usagi asked. "Actually yes. You see i'm looking for someone" the lady said. "Well, if you like I can help  
you. Who are you looking for?" Usagi asked. "Well, I was looking for you. Princess Serenity"the woman  
smiled. Usagi's eyes grew wide when the woman said her true identity. Then, they both heard someone  
crying and turned to see a little boy who had fallen. When Usagi looked back the woman was gone. How  
does she know who I am? Could she be from the Moon Kingdom? Usagi asked herself. She decided to go  
to the scouts and tell them of this strange happening. She looked down to her watch, or well communicator,  
and pressed a button. "Sailor Scout meeting now at Rei's temple" she spoke into the communicator.   
* * * * * *   
At Rei's temple...................  
The scouts sat on the steps of Rei's temple. Each of them more worried than the other. They still  
used the communicators when they wanted to get together or just talk to eachother, but the fact that Usagi  
had said "Sailor Scout meeting" had them bothered. Then, Usagi came running up the stairs with Luna  
following right behind her. "Okay, Usagi-chan what's going on?" Makoto asked. "Something very strange  
happened to me today" Usagi began. "What Usagi?" Ami asked. "You see there was this woman who came  
up to me and asked if I could help her look for someone. I agreed and then asked her who and then she said  
me" Usagi stopped to catch her breath. "So? She was looking for you, big deal" Rei said. " No, no you  
don't understand,it's what she said last that worries me. She called me Princess Serenity and then she  
disappeared" Usagi finished. "She called you Princess Serenity? Could she be from the Moon Kingdom?"  
Luna said. "Iie. I don't think so. I have gotten almost all of my memories from the Moon Kingdom and  
she's not in any of them" Usagi said. "This could mean trouble" Rei said. "Hai. We must stay alert. If that  
woman new who Usagi was then there is a chance that Usagi may be in danger" Ami said. "Very true"  
Minako said. "Then we have to protect Usagi" Makoto said. "Oh Mako-chan, you worry too much. But then  
again you have saved my life lots of times, hmmmm. I changed my mind. Mako-chan you are welcome to  
be my bodyguard whenever you want! Awww, you are so kind Mako-chan!" Usagi went over to Mako-chan  
and hugged her. "Artemis what do you think?" Luna asked. "I think Ami's right. We should watch the  
princess carefully" Artemis answered. "Alright I guess this means the Sailor Scouts are back, ne?" Makoto  
said. "Hai" Usagi said rather disappointed. "Usagi-chan daijabou?" Ami said. " I guess I was getting use to  
peace and quiet. Why do they think they can defeat us and why do they insist on being defeated?" Usagi  
said."They're bad guys. They'll always come back, but we did have two years of vacation" Rei said.   
"Yep"Makoto said. "Well, now that that's settled lets go home it's late" Minako said. "Alright. Ja ne"  
Makoto said. "Ja" Minako and Artemis began to walk off. "Ja ne" Rei said heading for the temple.  
"Wait!"Usagi yelled. Everybody stopped in their tracks and looked towards Usagi. "Let's end this meeting  
the right way" Usagi said and put her hand out. Ami walked back and placed her hand on top of Usagi's.  
Then Rei, Minako, and Makoto. Makoto smiled and Minako giggled. "One....two....three!" Makoto said.  
They all jumped into the air, highfiving eachother and yelled "WE'RE BACK!"  
  
  
  



	3. The Queen Here?!

  
Episode Three:  
"The Queen Here!"  
  
Usagi was walking back from school just thinking to herself. It had been a wonderful vacation  
while it lasted. Then she got a feeling she was been watched. She looked around a bit then headed home.   
When she got to the apartment building the feeling of been watched crept up on her again. She decided to  
ignore it and rushed quickly to the apartment. When she got there the door was unlocked which seemed  
strange. Could Mamo-chan be early? she thought. She stepped in quietly and listened for any noises. Then  
she heard the radio turn on in Mamoru's room. Yep, he's back. Only he could listen to music of that kind   
Usagi smiled. She went to his room and peeked in. He was sitting on the bed looking towards a picture he  
had of Lony Lany (i'm going to use this from the N.A version). It was of a golden haired goddess (with  
odangos) with curls over her aqua colored eyes, holding a rose and smelling it. Then her free hand was  
being held by a young prince, wearing silver armor (in other words what Prince Endymion wears), staring  
into her loving eyes. In the background the moon was shining brightly. Usagi knew very well he would be  
upset right now. The scouts had probably told him about her situation and he would be angered she didn't  
tell him. Instead she went to her room and closed the door gently. She also had paintings by Lony Lany.  
One was of the same golden haired odango girl sitting in a field of white roses with her white gown spread  
out encircling her. Her eyes were closed, her face looking upward and a young man with a mask and tuxedo  
leaning down to kiss her. The other was of the young dark haired, blue-eyed man holding a golden haired  
beauty in his arms. Her hair was loose , wavy and almost curly. A crescent moon glowed on her forehead.   
The young man held a ruby red rose in his free hand and the other held her waist tightly. What made the  
scene more loving was that she had one hand on his chest and her head leaned against his shoulder. All  
those pictures reminded her of the Silver Millenium. She knew why Lony Lany painted those kinds of  
pictures. Lony Lany was a moonchild, one of many survivers of the Moon Kingdom that Queen Serenity  
sent here with the power of the Ginzishou.   
Usagi lay on her bed and slowly began to drift into a dreamland. When she opened her eyes she  
noticed she was in Crystal Tokyo and she was dressed like Neo Queen Serenity. She saw Chibi-Usa   
running towards her. Then, the sun that had once been showing a brilliant light,turned gray. Clouds covered  
the sky. Then thunder and rain came crashing down. Usa.......errr Neo Queen Serenity turned to look at  
Chibi-Usa. She ran towards the little girl and scooped her up in her arms. They ran into the Crystal Palace  
and into the room where the Ginzishou was being kept. Then King Endymion came running in and held her  
tightly. Then the whole palace began to shake and began to break apart. Neo Queen Serenity turned to the  
silver crystal, which was glowing brightly. She began to walk over to the case but King Endymion grabbed  
her and took her into his arms while Chibi-Usa hid in between them. "Mommy!What's happening?!"  
Chibi-Usa cried. "I don't know honey!" Neo Queen Serenity answered. She turned to the Silver Crystal  
which was now glowing red. Then it disappeared completely. Neo Queen Serenity's eyes were wide with  
fear now. What was happening? There was no trace of any evil disturbence. So why was this happening?  
Then her body began to glow and she faded. Endymion reached out to her, but she disappeared. Then within  
a few moments a younger Usagi appeared in his arms.  
Back at the apartment Mamoru shot up when he heard a scream come from Usagi's room. He ran  
out to her bedroom. "Endymion!" she screamed. Then Mamoru came in, but he didn't see Usagi screaming,  
it was Neo Queen Serenity. "Usako?" he asked. "Endymion?" she opened her eyes. "Neo Queen Serenity?"  
he asked. "Mamo-chan?" she looked at him. "Nani? What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked. "I don't  
know. One moment I was in the Crystal Palace and now i'm here. This is your apartment,ne?" she asked.  
"So des ne" he answered. "I'm afraid" Neo Queen Serenity closed her eyes and hugged herself. Mamoru  
kneeled next to her and hesitated a little, but then he held her tightly in his arms.  
* * * * * * *  
At Rei's temple..........  
"So why do you think Mamoru called this meeting?" Rei asked. "I dunno" Minako said.  
Then Mamoru's car pulled up. He got off and went to the other side and opened the door. A person covered  
with a blanket got out. He led the mystery person to the temple. They all followed him inside. Then he took  
off the blanket and revealed Crystal Tokyo's queen. "Nani!" Luna yelled. "Demo...... Neo Queen Serenity"  
Artemis was shocked. Everybody was too shocked to say anything. What happened to Usagi? Why was  
Neo Queen Serenity here? Neo Queen Serenity looked at them and smiled. "Neo Queen Serenity what are  
you doing here?"Luna asked. "I don't know Luna. One moment i'm in Crystal Tokyo and then there's big  
earthquake.Next thing I know i'm in my old room in Mamoru's apartment" Neo Queen Serenity said. "How  
odd" Artemis said. "I wonder, maybe Sailor Pluto can answer our questions" Ami said. " Hai. Maybe she  
can" Makoto said. "I can try" Neo Queen Serenity said. "What other choice is there?" Mamoru said. Neo  
Queen Serenity raised her hand to her crown and touched the red ruby with her fingertips. "Portal of time,  
open your gates to me. I call forth your presence, it is I Queen Serenity" she spoke. Then a gray light  
appeared in front of them and then a white mist. When the light and mist disappeared Sailor Pluto appeared.  
"Who calls forth the guardian of time?" she asked. "It is I. Neo Queen Serenity" she said. "Your highness.  
You are already here?" Sailor Pluto said. "What do you mean, already here?" Rei said. "I mean I thought  
Neo Queen Serenity wouldn't be here until tomorrow" Sailor Pluto said. "Setsuna, I demand to know what  
this all about!" Neo Queen Serenity said sounding upset. "Gomen Nasai, Neo Queen Serenity-sama. Let me  
explain this to you. There has been a great disturbence in the timeline. A strange power traveled through the  
webs of time and ended-up here. Since this fight was completely unknown, the scouts powers are not  
enough so I brought you here so you could leave the Emperial scepter and,"she walked over to her and  
whispered in her ear, " is that alright?" Sailor Pluto asked. "Yes of course Sailor Pluto.Demo..I do wish you  
would have informed me" Neo Queen Serenity said. "Arigatou" Sailor Pluto said. Neo Queen Serenity  
closed her eyes and raised her arms towards the sky. A pink aura surrounded her. " It is I Neo Queen  
Serenity who holds the crown of the Silver Millenium. I call to you Emperial scepter, come to me. Bring me  
your strength and wisdom. I call to you, it is I Serenity." With that the aura around her became even brighter  
and then a scepter appeared in her hands. It was a long black scepter with a golden pointed tip on top and  
bottom and three intercepting thin, silver rings that rotated in opposite directions. Inside the rings was a  
golden crescent moon. "Here is the scepter" Neo Queen Serenity said handing it to Sailor Pluto. Sailor  
Pluto then handed it to Ami. "Sailor Mercury you hang on to the scepter just until Usagi returns"' Sailor  
Pluto said. "Hai" Ami said. "Are you sure I will have the strength to use this power in this time?" Neo  
Queen Serenity asked."I believe so demo, we have no other choice" Sailor Pluto explained. "Alright" Neo  
Queen Serenity said. "Okay now that that's done. You can give them their new powers"Sailor Pluto said.  
Neo Queen Serenity took the scepter and raised it towards the sky. Then a red beam hit it and the energy  
flowed through her. Then there was a burst of light,the energy hit the scouts. They all appeared in their  
scout uniforms and then glowed their own color. All of their uniforms changed, they had golden lockets like  
Sailor Moon's, in the middle where different pictures. Like Mercury had a blue harp, Mars a red bow and  
arrow, Jupiter a thunder bolt, and Venus a pink heart. Then their tiarras lost their jewel and a star (their  
own colors) appeared in the middle, so did their chokers( got stars too). "There,your new powers have been  
recieved. It is time you go your highness" Sailor Pluto said. "Hai. Ami here you go" Neo Queen Serenity  
handed her the scepter and backed away. "Portal of time open your gates" Sailor Pluto raised her staff to the  
sky and both their bodies glowed and disappeared. Then, in a few minutes Usagi appared. "Mamo-chan!"  
she yelled and ran into his arms. "Usagi , Neo Queen Serenity left you this" Sailor Mercury said and handed  
her the scepter. "Nani? What is this?" Usagi asked. "Your new power" Luna answered.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The First Battle....Bakemono

Konnichiwa!Here is Chap. 4. I hope you enjoy. I reached an e-mail saying that they didn't understand it but liked my story. Who ever wrote this comment, please e-mail me, so that I can fix me story. Standard Disclaimers: *moans* I don't have the patience to write so, you guys know. Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Episode Three:  
"The First Battle...  
Bakemono"  
  
Usagi sat in her room looking at the scepter. It was beautiful and didn't weigh a lot, much to her  
surprise. Then her locket began to glow and opened up. The Ginzishou floated up and the Emperial Scepter  
glowed as well. The rotating silver rings went even faster and faster until it looked as though it were  
covered by an invisible shield. Then the silver crystal went into the 'invisible shield' and the rings stopped.  
After the rings slowed down and were at their original rotating speed Usagi could see that the glowing silver  
crystal floated a little bit ontop of the crescent moon. The glowing stopped and Usagi just stared.  
"Na...nani?" she said. Just then the phone rang."Moshi moshi"she answered her pink cordless. "Konbanwa.  
Is Usagi home?" a girl's voice answered. "This is she," Usagi said, "May I ask who's calling?" "It's  
Minako" Minako said. "Oh, Minako-chan. Ogenki desu ka?" Usagi asked. "Genki-desu. Listen Usagi I  
wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping?"Minako asked. "Hai..HAI! Oh, Minako-chan. If it weren't  
for you i'd die of bordem. I am so glad you're my friend" Usagi yelled. "Oh, Usagi.Okay. I'll meet you at  
the arcade in 15 minutes. Ja ne!" Minako said. "Dewa mata" Usagi said and hung up. She went to go change  
into something more comfortable. She put on a white skirt and pink elbow sleeved sweater. She grabbed her  
pink shoes and ran out the door. Minako was already waiting for her at the arcade. "Minako-chan i'm here!"   
Usagi waved. "Usagi-chan!" Minako waved back. "Let's go shopping" Usagi said and they ran out the  
arcade and into the mall.  
After three hours of shopping the two decided to take a rest. They sat on a bench under some  
trees. "Boy, that was tiring" Minako said. "I know. I can't stand my feet anymore" Usagi said. Then, there  
were several screams coming from the park. "Oh no" Minako said. "What's going on?" Usagi said. "I don't  
know but we'd better transform" Minako said. "Right" Usagi said. "VENUS LOVE MAKE UP!!!!"  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!!!" They both transformed and ran to the park.   
At the park there was a big green monster draining energy. It had sharp claws, large teeth and was  
very scary looking. He had a horn in the middle which seemed to be sucking energy. "Stop that!" cried a  
voice. "What. Who's there?" the monster said. "It's I the denfender of love and justice. Bishoujo Senshi  
Sailor Moon!" "And me Sailor Venus!" they stepped out. "So the Sailor Brats have come too play. Good I  
needed to have some fun" the monster shot green slime at them. They jumped out of the way with ease. The  
monster kept shooting slime at them. "VENUS HEART RAMPAGE!!!" Sailor Venus's new power  
exploded out of her palms.A golden beam with pink hearts spiraling around it hit the monster and weakened  
him. "You, BUSU!" the monster yelled. He threw a slime ball at Venus, only to miss her. He commanded  
the slime ball to return and hit Venus. The slime ball returned at a alarming speed and hit the unsuspecting  
Venus. "Venus look out!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled. "AAAAAHHH! It burns" Venus yelled. "JUPITER  
OAK THUNDERDOWN!!" "MARS ARROWS BURN" A beam of green surrounded by golden leaves  
and charged with electiricity and a red beam surrounded by gold arrows hit the monster. "Nani??!" he  
yelled. "Sorry we're late" Sailor Jupiter said running over to Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. "Daijobu?"  
Sailor Mars asked Venus. "I'm fine" Venus answered and got up. "Aaawwww. How touching. Sorry I have  
to break this reunion" the monster said. He threw a rope of slime that surrounded the scouts. "Hey let go!"  
Sailor Mars said. "This is to easy"the monster said and sent a wave of electricity towards them. The  
electricity burned their skin and when it was done, a little bit of smoke lefted from their bodies because of  
the burns. "How about some more" the monster sent another wave of electricity. " MECURY WINDS  
FREEZE !!!!" A blue beam surrounded by golden raindrops freezing the rope and breaking it. "Mercury!"  
Eternal Moon said. "You're late"Jupiter said sarcastically. "Sorry but I was busy studying" Mercury said.  
"You know Ami you have to remember that you live life once. And it passes by fast, don't spend it in a  
book" Moon said. "I know,don't worry" Mercury answered. "Oh goody the whole gangs here" said a new  
male voice.   
Then above them a figure appeared. He had a grey suit and black cape. He had white short hair and  
grey eyes. He looked like Jedite in a way. "Who are you?" Eternal Moon said. "My dear Sailor Moon. My  
princess. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. We were young when we first....kissed" he smirked.  
"Nani?!" the scouts said simultaneously. "What are you talking about?" Moon said. "Yes, what are you  
talking about" Tuxedo Kamen appeared next to Eternal Sailor Moon. "Let me introduce myself. I am  
known as Bakemono... once known as Kyuuto" Bakemono said. "Kyuuto?" Moon asked. "Yes. I was  
thirteen when I met you Serenity and you were twelve. On the Moon Kingdom" Bakemono said. "I....I don't  
know what you are talking about" Moon said. "Of course you do. Think princess. Twelve years old, in the  
Moon Royal Gardens, under the moonlight...." "Shut up!" yelled Tuxedo Kamen. "Well, Prince of Earth,  
you are here too. How touching. It was because of you Serenity left me. You ...you it's all your fault!"  
Bakemono yelled and sent a red beam towards Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon took out her Moon Sword and  
swung it towards the beam and the beam bounced off. "How dare you interfere in my Master's plans" the  
monster yelled and sent a rope of slime towards her. It wrapped around her and pulled her to him. "Sailor  
Moon!" cried Mercury. Then a red rose flew at the rope and cut it. Eternal Moon fell ,but used her wings to  
fly. "I leave my monster to you Sailor Moon. Good luck" Bakemono said and disappeared. "Goody. I get to  
destroy the scouts" the monster said. "I don't think so!" said Eternal Moon. "SILVER MOON THERAPY  
KISS!" the energy went towards the monster, but nothing happened. "HA! You wimp is that all you got!"  
"JUPITER OAK THUNDERDOWN!!!!" "MARS ARROWS BURN!!!!!" "VENUS HEART  
RAMPAGE!!!!!" "MERCURY AQUA FREEZE!!!!!!!" The powers combined and the monster was  
destroyed. "I don't understand" Eternal Moon said. "It's okay Sailor Moon. We got new powers, maybe  
your new powers are waiting for the right moment to appear" said Sailor Jupiter. "Really?" Moon said.  
"yep" Jupiter answered.  
The next day Usagi sat in the park on one of the swings. She was thinking about that guy  
Bakemono or Kyuuto. Yep, Kyuuto. She was so young when she kissed him during the Silver Millenium.  
She never really liked him, he had actually kissed her.   
******flashback******  
"I really like you Serenity" Kyuuto said. "I like you too, but not in that way" young Serenity said.  
"Why not?!" he yelled. "Don't yell at me!" Serenity yelled back. "Gomen nasai" Kyuuto apologized.   
"Kyuuto you are my freind and I want it to stay like that" Serenity said. Then Kyuuto put an arm around  
her waist and back, pulling her close to him. "What are you doing?!" Serenity struggled. Then with the arm  
he had around her waist, he took her chin firmly and kissed her holding on tight. She finally got free and  
slapped him. "How! How dare you!" Serenity yelled and ran away. Kyuuto just touched his cheek and an  
evil smile crossed his face. While she was running,she ran into Prince Endymion. The Royal Family from  
Earth was visiting to make arrangements for their betrothal.Endymion had always been annoying, but  
good freind. "Sere what's wrong?" he asked catching her. She just cried into his shoulder and he just held  
her, stroking her hair.  
********End flashback*******  
Usagi shuddered at the remembrence of the moment. She also remembered that the next day  
Endymion had met with Kyuuto and completely pulverized him for hurting her. She had been blushing the  
whole time and that's when she really started liking Endymion. She began to laugh (in a graceful manner,  
not the usual hyena way) as she remembered Kyuuto's face when he saw a mad Endymion. She laughed  
hard and held her stomach. Then a soft wind blew around her and soft light appeared on her forehead. Then  
she turned into Princess Serenity and she didn't notice. She kept smiling and finally looked down. That's  
when she realized she had transformed. She didn't care and she began to swing herself. She kept swinging  
herself back and forth.  
Mamoru was walking back to the apartment when he stopped at the park. As he was walking by he  
noticed someone on one of the swings. He could only see her back but he knew who it was. What was Usagi  
doing wearing that in public? He walked up behind her and he was going to stop her but she jumped off the  
swing in mid air. He watched in amazement as she landed softly on her feet. That's when it hit her, the pain,  
that horrible pain that tormented her very soul. "Stop it onegai!" she yelled with a cracked voice. She  
reached down , took off her shoes, and ran. She hadn't even noticed Mamoru. He watched her run away for  
a while and realized that he had to run after her. He took off in her direction. Usagi looked at the river next  
to her and remembered the waterfall and decided to follow it. Mamoru began to get worried, he new were  
she was headed. Then she reached the end of the river. She saw a rock in the middle of the river and   
stepped into to the river to reach it. The current was very strong but a power prevented her from falling. She  
stepped onto the rock and looked down. The water was beautiful and you could see a rainbow at the bottom.  
Serenity spread out her arms and closed her eyes and jumped off. "NO!!" Mamoru cried. He looked down  
in horror as her body hit the water. His eyes were watery and frightened. Then after some time a figure  
appeared in the water. It was Usagi only she was wearing a white bathing suit and was swimming gracefully  
towards land. She stepped out of the water. Then white wings appeared behind her and she began to float  
up. She began to fly towards him and Mamoru watched as she held her arms out towards him. He caught her  
lightly and placed her on the ground. "Oh, Mamo-chan. What are you worried about? The ginzishou would  
never let me kill myself. Besides,I would never leave you, I will always be with you no matter what  
happens. Ai shiteru Mamo-chan, you know that" Usagi smiled. Then she transformed into Princess Serenity  
again. "Usagi we should go home" Mamoru said. "Hai" Usagi replied. They walked away holding hands ,  
but Usagi never detransformed. Why? Who knows (Oh yeah,that's right I do, you don't.  
Muaahhhahahaha!) ()  
This whole time all Usagi could think about was Kyuuto. She couldn't belive he was fighting  
against her. I don't understand why you're doing this Kyuuto, but I am sure you have been put under some  
spell. I will break it my freind. You will be free again, I promise. Usagi closed her eyes as a tear escaped  
her eye. She clenched her fist tightly and was determined to get him back to good.  



	5. The Light of Hope

Konnichiwa!Here is Chap.5 Standard Disclaimers: *moans* I don't have the patience to write so, you guys know. Well, enjoy!  
I am a teller of many tales. Tale sof Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Card Captors, Blue Seed, and much, mucho more! So come and follow me into my garden of magic and land of enchantment, where you're imagination rules all.  
  
  
  
  
Episode Four:  
"The Light Of   
Hope"  
  
Usagi lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was in deep thought, which she rarely did, about  
Kyuuto. What kind of evil could turn a moonchild into evil? It must be powerful evil she figured. Were the  
scouts prepared for such an evil? Could they defeat such an evil? Would they even win? To many questions  
were in her mind, but she could not answer them. Only one person knew the outcome of this battle and that  
was Sailor Pluto. Or now not even her. She said that the timeline had been disturbed,so it's possible she  
doesn't know what will happen. It didn't matter, Usagi just hoped that they would survive this. We must  
survive this. Or....or else the world....world will..will.wi.... Usagi then closed her eyes and fell into a deep  
sleep.  
Mamoru opened the door and there they stood. He hadn't seen them for a long time. "Come in.  
Ogenki desu-ka?" Mamoru showe them in. "We're doing fine Mamoru-san. How you been? Where's  
Usako?" he asked. Mamoru flinched when he said Usako. "She's fine" Mamoru's voice hardened. Taiki  
nudged Seiya warning him not to push it. He did these things just to make Mamoru mad or jealous. Seiya  
smirked, he liked seen Mamoru get mad. "So Mamoru-san how have you been. How is everyone?" Yaten  
quickly changed the subject. "Everyone's doing fine. Come on , have a seat. I'll go get Usagi" Mamoru  
began to walk away. "Usagi's here?!" Seiya almost yelled.(Ooooohhhhh) This was Mamoru's chance to get  
Seiya back for what he said. "Oh, well didn't you know. Usagi's been leaving with ME for the past five  
months" Mamoru said. "Living with you. As in together" Seiya voice hardened. "Hai" Mamoru said  
walking away. He lightly tapped on the door. "Usako... Usako?" Mamoru said. "Yes Mamo-chan" Usagi  
said from inside her room. "We have visitors" Mamoru said. "Alright i'll be right out" Usagi said and in a  
few moments she opened the door. She looked into the living room and saw the Lights sitting there. "Taiki,  
Seiya, Yaten!" Usagi ran to them hugged them all. "Usagi-chan it's good to see you" Taiki said. "Hai, same  
here. So Usagi-chan have you and Mamoru-san,ooooooffffff!" before Yaten could finish Seiya hit him in  
the stomach. "It's good to see you odango atama" Seiya smiled. " You to Seiya" Usagi smiled back. "Well,  
enough with our little reunion let's go see the others" Taiki said. "Hai"Yaten said holding his stomach.   
Usagi looked at Mamoru and said "You know what i'll go later." "Are you sure?" Mamoru asked. "Hai.   
I'm sure" Usagi smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She waved goodbye to the others and went back  
to her room. Mamoru and the others went to Rei's temple.  
Usagi lay on her bed thinking. If the Starlights were back,it could mean that there is a new and  
strong evil. I wonder if Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna will be returning Usagi thought. Then she  
got the sensation she was being watched. Her body stiffened for a second trying to listen to her  
surroundings. There were no noises, no nothing, and yet she could sense a presence. She got up from the  
bed and reached for her locket which had been on the table next to her bed, but it wasn't there. Oh no!  
Usagi yelled to herself. This could not be good. "Alright who's there? "she asked. "Your senses are  
improving odango atama" a female voice said. Then from a dark corner in the room a shadow emerged.   
She held Usagi's locket in one hand. "Haruka!" Usagi exclaimed. Haruka stepped out from the shadows.  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan. Ogenki desu ka?" Haruka asked. "Genki desu. Anata wa?" Usagi asked. "Watashi  
mo genki desu" Haruka wanswered. "What are you doing here?" Usagi asked. "We've come to help.  
Michiru sensed a disturbance in the waters" Haruka explained. "Arigatou" Usagi said. "Why?" Haruka  
asked. "You are always there when I need you. You always have been. One day i'm going to pay you back  
for all the kindness and protection you've showed me" Usagi answered. "Oh, odango atama."Haruka didn't  
know what to say. "Let's go to the temple and meet the others" Usagi smiled. "Hai" Haruka said. And they  
went on their way to the temple.   
* * * * * *  
A young girl about fifteen, with shoulder length blue hair and green eyes watched the two girls  
walking. It is time they know the truth. I must tell the Princess she thought.  
* * * * *  
At the temple.......  
"Konnichiwa minna-chan!" Usagi called out to her freinds. " Usagi-chan!" Hotaru ran to her and  
hugged her. "Usagi ogenki desu ka?" Michiru asked. "I'm fine Michiru.I mised you so much Michiru-san.  
My life is incomplete without your words of wisdom and comfort, It's good to see you all" Usagi said.  
"Yep, just like the good ol' days" Yaten said. They all giggled. Then there was a display of light in front of  
Usagi. Haruka protectively got in front of Usagi in case this was an enemy. Mamoru seeing Haruka's  
actions felt a little releaved, but stood prepared in case this was an attack. Then a young girl stood there  
when the light disappeared. She looked at Haruka and studied her curiously. "Hey!What are you doing?!"  
Haruka demanded. "You... you don't look like the Moon Princess" the girl said. "What are you talking  
about?" Ami said. "Don't lie to me. I felt her moon spirit here" the girl then looked at the girl that the girl  
with short blond hair was standing in front of(Oi! I want you to know that this sentence left me confused).  
"Your highness? Is that you? Princess Serenity?" the girl asked. "How do you know me?" Usagi peeked out  
her head from behind Haruka. "Princess Serenity!" the girl said and walked closer to Usagi. But Haruka  
held Usagi tighter and got in her way preventing her from getting closer. "Oh I see. You must be Princess  
Serenity's royal guard. Will you needn't worry about me. I am not here to harm her. I'm here to inform her  
highness about the new evil on Earth" the girl explained. "First tell us who you are" Haruka's stare  
hardened. It was obvious to the girl that this must be Sailor Uranus because she had always been very  
protective of the princess. "My name's Ayane. I am the gatekeeper to Elysion. I am here because the Light  
of Hope is desperately needed" Ayane said. "Gatekeeper to Elysion? But what about Helios?" Usagi said.  
"I'm afraid Lord Helios is gone and the golden crystal with him" Ayane said. Mamoru's eyes watered a  
little at the news. "But if he is gone then why is Mamoru here?" Usagi asked. "Prince Endymion is alive  
because Helios used the golden crystal to separate the Prince's soul from Earth so that if Elysion died then  
he would still live. Unfortunatly,he died in the process. That is why i'm here. I must retrieve the Light of  
Hope. It is the only thing that can save Earth now" Ayane explained. "What are you talking about? Light of  
Hope?" Usagi asked. "I will explain everything to you all if,you will all please trust me in being around  
Serenity" Ayane said. Everyone sat down , Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her to where he was.   
"Princess Serenity, eight months before you were born to Queen Serenity, the powerful Silver Millenium  
wizard, Anakin, was injured in a magical battle now known as Battle 9. Anakin felt that death would soon  
come and seek him out, so he decided to pass his spirit to his granddaughter Queen Serenity. Anakin  
transformed his spirit and powers into a simple rainbow crystal. He placed the rainbow crystal with in  
Serenity,unfortunatly she never inheritated his powers. No one new why, until Serenity found out she was  
going to have a child. That's when everyone figured it out, the rainbow crystal had indeed entered Serenity,  
but it had penetrated into her star seed. So the rainbow crystal was placed inside you. Queen Serenity  
decided to teach you about it's true powers when you grew older. When you were fifteen she told you a  
story about....." "The Light of Hope," Usagi interrupted her. "Hai" Ayane said. "Yes, I remember little  
parts. She said that the rainbow contained the Light of Hope. One of the most powerful weapons in the  
universe. She said that it kept human love and faith alive. Were it not alive,the world and possibly the  
whole universe would be filled with doubt and hate, but she never told me I was it" Usagi said. "Well,  
exactly. Only one thing, when Queen Beryl (or Metallia, however you know her) killed you,the rainbow  
crystal broke apart. It seems that eight shards entered eight different individuals. And you Serenity contain  
the main crystal they revolve around. I think that the Sailor senshi contain them" Ayane said. "Alright so  
how do we know we carry them" Seiya said. " I don't think the Star senshi carry them. Since your home  
planet was not really part of the Alliance. But there is one way to figure it out" Ayane said. "How?" asked  
Ami. "Sailor Mercury, just the same. Always asking a million questions. Well, the ginzishou should detect  
the shards presence"Ayane said. "Usagi take out the crystal"Luna commanded. Usagi stood up. "Emperial  
Scepter I call forth your presence" Usagi said. Then the scepter appeared in her hands. The silver crystal  
glowed lightly and it appeared in Usagi's hands. Then without warning nine beams shot out hitting each of  
the scouts except Hotaru and the Starlights. Then small crystals floated out of the scouts chest (including  
Mamoru) each one glowing a bright color. Then a larger crystal, a little bit smaller than the silver crystal,  
floated out of Usagi's chest. The crystal was glowing all rainbow colors. Then, just as quickly as the crystal  
shards had appeared they disappeared. "Nani? Where...where did they go?" Ami asked. "They were just  
projections of the real crystal shards. They will only appear physically when the Light of Hope is finally  
united" Ayane answered. " So let's unite them" Haruka said. "It's not that simple. This would take alot of  
time, energy, besides you must only call on the Light of Hope when you fight against.. the Lord of the Dark  
Moon Armada. But hopefully that won't be necessary" Ayane said. "Why?" Usagi asked. "Your highness....  
using.. the power of the Light of Hope.....it.it is a most powerful and pure weapon. It...using it will have  
prices" Ayane said quickly. "What kind of prices?" Luna asked. "Prices you may not want to pay. Anyways,  
we must concentrate on more important matters" Ayane said quickly changing the subject. "Like what?"  
Makoto said. "Well, on finding Anakin ,Lady Jupiter" Ayane said. "Hold it!" Usagi yelled. "What is wrong  
your highness?" Ayane asked. "That is wrong" Usagi said. "Nani?" Ayane said. "You don't have to be so  
formal. We do not exist in the Silver Millenium anymore. Besides we are hardly those people anymore. Let  
me introduce you to the Sailor Senshi. This is Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami" Usagi pointed at them. "Hello"  
"Konnichiwa" they both said. "That is Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, and Chiba Mamoru" Usagi introduced  
them. They greeted her. "These cute guys are Kou Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki" Usagi pointed out the Three  
Lights. "And last but most definitly not least Kaiou Michiru, Meiou Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru, and one of my  
dearest freinds and protectors Ten'ou Haruka" Usagi introduced her to the Outers. "Now Ayane no more  
fancy shmancy talk with us. We are freinds" Hotaru said. "Hai. Good freinds now" Makoto winked at her.  
"Now that we are officially freinds...." But before Usagi could finish Rei interrupted. "Now that we are  
officially freinds I should warn you about Usagi here. She is a ditz, clumsy , a crybaby, and resembles a  
hyena when laughing" Rei said. "Oh, Rei you are so mean" Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei and Rei did  
the same. Ayane giggled, Princess Serenity had changed a lot. She was never this immature in the Moon  
Kingdom. "Anyways.."Luna started but was broken off by Usagi. "Anyways, come on Ayane-chan let's go  
to the arcade!" Usagi said. She got up and grabbed Ayane's hand and they ran out of the temple."Ooohhh!  
That Usagi. Here we are in the middle of a war and all she wants to do is play games" Luna yelled. "Oh  
come one Luna. That's our Usagi. If it weren't for her we'd all be dull, boring people and we don't want to  
be that, ne?" Makoto said. "Hai. That is my Odango atama" Haruka said. Everyone looked at her in a  
strange way. "She is my good freind" Haruka said reassuring them. "Well, let's go join them" Minako said.  
"Yeah I am kinda hungry" Makoto said. "Yeah right. You just want to see Motoki" Minako teased. "Iie!  
That's not it" Makoto protested while blushing. Then they walked off to the arcade.  
* * * *  
At the arcade.....  
"Awww!No fair"Usagi whined. "Were you destroyed again your highness?" Ayane said. Usagi  
looked at her. "Gomen nasai. I'm so used to saying your highness, your majesty that I can't get rid of it"  
Ayane apologized. "Ii besu yo," Usagi said ", demo, remember we are freinds now. You are a part of us  
now. You belong to this family and just like with the scouts I will respect and care for you" Usagi smiled.  
"Arigatou Usagi....chan" Ayane said. "Now. Let's try this again" Usagi put in another quarter. I've never  
really had a real freind before. I never thought it would be Serenity. Wow I guess i'm lucky to have  
freinds like them Ayane thought as she watched Usagi play.  



	6. Birth Of The Ultimate Form

Episode Five:  
  
"Birth of The   
Ultimate Form"  
  
The whole gang, excluding the Lights, were at the Crown eating. "So you say that we have to raise  
Anakins spirit?"Makoto asked. "Hai. Demo, it has to be male and the only leaving person that carries his  
blood is Prin...I mean Usagi and she is female. Without Anakins powers we will be helpless against  
Yatkumo"Ayane explained. Usagi thought for a while and realized that she knew who might have his blood.  
"Ayane is it possible for me to transfer Anakin's power to a male?" Usagi asked. "Well, hai" Ayane answer.  
Mamoru's face lit up like an apple. "Usagi-chan!You don't ,mean..."Minako was about to ask. "Iie! That's  
not what I meant! I mean through soul bond. Mamo-chan and I have a soul bond. Is it possible that he has  
Anakin's spirit?" Usagi asked. "Hai. We must try to raise his spirit"Ayane answered. "How?" Ami asked.  
At Rei's temple........  
"Are you sure this will work?" Usagi asked. "Hai!hai! Hurry up!" Ayane said. "It's not easy to  
transform into Serenity that fast ya know!" Usagi snapped. Then she was surrounded by a pink light and so  
was Mamoru. Usagi became Princess Serenity and Mamoru became Prince Endymion. "Now hold on tight  
to eachother this is goin' to be one quick ride" Ayane warned. Serenity and Endymion held eachother  
tightly while Ayane began to chant a spell. As she continued to cast the spell her body began to glow a  
golden aura. Then, Serenity and Endymion were surrounded by a fierce wind and disappeared. When they  
opened their eyes they were flying through what seemed a multicolored tunnel. "Endymion where are we?"  
Serenity asked while she was still in Endymion's arms. "I don't know" Endymion answered holding her  
tight. Then, without warning the memories of the final days of the Moon Kingdom began to flood there  
heads. It was like watching tv really. Channel after channel. The rose garden where Endymion and Serenity  
spent their last night together, the balcony where Serenity is looking down at Endymion, then the ball, the  
intimate balcony scene, Queen Beryl's and Metallia's attack, Serenity and Endymion being forced to part  
and killed, and finally Queen Serenity using the ginzishou. When Serenity opened her eyes tears streamed  
down her pale cheeks. Then, she realized she was alone. "Endymion! Where are you? Mamo-chan!"  
Serenity cried. "It's alright Serenity" a deep voice said. "Endymion?" Serenity asked to the nothingness.  
"Iie. I am not Endymion my sweet great granddaughter" the voice said becoming more clearer. "Are...are  
you Anakin?" she asked. "Hai" he answered. "Where's Endymion?" she asked. "He's alright. You have  
entered his soul where I am being kept" he said. Finally, a man about 40, long white hair, a white armor,  
and blue eyes appeared. "I don't have much time so I will give you this" he said holding a small red phial in  
his hand. "What's this" Serenity asked taking it. "It is my soul, my power" Anakin answered. "What do I do  
with it?" she asked. "Make sure Endymion drinks it all. Then, my powers will slowly increase with in him.  
It will take time though. It is time you go" he explained. Everything started turning white and blindingly  
bright. "Arigatou Anakin-sama" Serenity said. "Dou itashimashite" he said and waved goodbye.  
When Usagi opened her eyes she was in Mamoru's arms and in Rei's temple. "Wow. How long did  
that take?" Usagi asked. "There was this flash of light and then you reappeared as you" Ami explained. "I  
told ya it was going to be a quick ride" Ayane said. "Usako what is that?" Mamoru asked looking at the  
phial. "Oh Mamo-chan. Anakin said that you should drink this" Usagi said handing him the phial. "Senshi  
henshin-yo there is a monster attacking people at a restaurant!" Luna and Artemis ran in. "Quickly  
Mamo-chan drink it" Usagi urged. "MARS FIRE MAKE-UP!!!!" "VENUS LOVE MAKE-UP!!!!"  
"MERCURY AQUA MAKE-UP!!!!" "JUPITER THUNDER MAKE-UP!!!" "URANUS GRACE  
MAKE-UP!!!! "NEPTUNE BEAUTY MAKE-UP!!!!" "PLUTO TIME MAKE-UP!!!" "SATURN LIFE  
MAKE-UP!!!!!" "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!!"   
When they got to the restaraunt people were fainted everywhere. A flower like monster was in the  
middle of the room with two vines holding up two women. Little sparkles seemed to be leaving their bodies,  
traveling up the vines, and into the pink flowered monster. Drool could be seen coming out of the monsters  
fangs. "Stop right there!" a voice demanded. "Who'sssss there" the monster hissed dropping the two  
women. "I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice!" "We are bishouju sailor senshi here to protect  
the world!" "You will be punished in the name of the moon!" Eternal Sailor Moon said. "Oooohhh. I'm  
sssscared now. My name isssss Fauna and I was sssent here to drain you of life!!" Fauna attacked with  
alarming speed (well her bottom part of her body was like a spiders the top was like flower and human with  
green tentacles). "SOLAR MIRROR FLASH!!!!" "SPACE SWORD SPLASH!!!" Both blue and yellow  
beams attacked weakning the beast but not for long. "Come on Venus let's show her what we are made of!"  
Jupiter said. "Let's do it" Venus said. "JUPITER OAK THUNDERDOWN!!!" "VENUS HEART  
RAMPAGE!!!" Fauna easily escaped those powers and attacked Jupiter and Venus. Both scouts were  
thrown into a wall. "Jupiter no!" Eternal Moon cried. "Venus!" Mercury said. "Okay one more time" Mars  
said. "Yeah" Uranus said. "MARS ARROWS BURN!!!" "SPACE SWORD SPLASH" "SOLAR  
MIRROR FLASH!!!" All three attacks exploded in Fauna's face causing her to stumble, but she was back  
again. "Nani?!" Uranus said as she was flung into the ceiling , making a big hole, and landing on the second  
floor. Mars and Neptune were picked by a tentacle and were being squeezed. "Saturn!" Eternal Moon  
called. "Oh Sailor Moon I can't do anything I have no power" Sailor Saturn said disappointed. "I can not do  
anything either" Sailor Pluto said. "MERCURY WINDS FREEZE!!!" Mercury's attack was easily  
avoided. Then Fauna picked her up and flung her into another wall. Then she did the same with Mars and  
Neptune. "No! My freinds!" Moon yelled.  
Then a tentacle wrapped around her neck and picked her up. "Emperial Scepter!" Eternal Moon  
called. The Emperial Scepter appeared in her hand. "EMPERIAL SCEPTER..."but she could not finish her  
attack because it was thrown from her hands. Then, her body began to glow and the tentacle tightened  
around her neck. "What are you going to do with out your little ssssscoutsss" Fauna said. The glow began to  
leave Eternal Moon's body, up the tentacle and into Fauna. Her energy was being drained and she couldn't  
do anything except grab at the tentacle try to take it off with her hands, but to no avail. Her body was  
weakining fast and her eyes were becoming blank. "Sailor... M-Moon" Jupiter whispered. She tried to get  
up, but her body was completely worn out. "U-Usag-gi" Mercury said weakly. Then Eternal Moon's pale  
white body detransformed into her casual clothing, but her crescent moon was still there. "Let her go!" A  
rose was thrown to her tentacle, but it bounced off. Then, Tuxedo Kamen jumped on Fauna beating her with  
his stick. As Fauna faught with him,the tentacle around Usagi's neck never came loose. Usagi was being  
flung around like a ragdoll. Finally, Tuxedo Kamen was struck by a tentacle and was thrown out a glass  
window. He hit the ground so hard that his body left a hole in the street. Tuxedo Kamen turned his head to  
look at Fauna and saw Usagi was still being stolen of energy. "U-Usa..ko" he said weakly. "My....my  
.....love" Usagi whispered. The last of her aura faded into Fauna. Usagi's eyes were completely blank and  
she whispered "I'm sorry scouts" Her hands and arms fell to her sides as though she were (dare I say) dead.  
The scouts stared in horror as the once powerful senshi was dropped to the floor without mercy. Usagi fell  
face up and her blank eyes were open. Her chest rose and fell slowly now. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes watered.  
"Well, it lookssss like thisss iss the end for the Sssssailor Ssscoutssss" Fauna hissed. She picked up two  
other people and began to finish her work. The scouts looked on helplessly as the creature continued to  
drain energy. No! I refuse to believe that this is the end! Jupiter's mind cried. This just can't be! Mercury  
thought.USAKO!!! Mamoru's mind screamed.   
Usagi's blank eyes looked around aimlessly. She saw the fallen scouts, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter,  
Venus, Neptune, and Uranus's arm hung on one side of the hole in the ceiling. My freinds. I can't give up  
now Usagi's barely living mind thought. Usagi looked at her locket which was completely destroyed and  
the scepter was to far away. Onegai, Goddess of the Moon.Help me Usagi thought. Then, her eyes became  
normal and her body glowed softly as to not attaract attention,Fauna did not notice this. The ginzishou  
began to glow as well and floated to Usagi. Her body floated into the air and white and pink ribbons  
covered her body. Then,she transformed into a white suited sailor. Her odangos were heart shaped(like  
Chibi-chibi's), her hair was like a silvery white,the pearls in her hair had wings(on wing for each side),her  
eyes were a silvery blue, she had a gold star on her forehead(like Chibi-chibi's), and a long white cape.The  
Emperial Scepter became a crystal clear staff and instead of boots she had white high heels like Mars only a  
little higher and they had wings on the back like Hermes's shoes do. She also had a wiser and beautiful look  
to her face.   
The scouts bodies floated up and they changed ,too.Their stars were gone and there planet signs   
were there. Their back bows became longer and their gloves disappeared each one wearing a bracelet(their  
own color) on both wrists. Finally, the bows on the back and front became gold. Fauna finally noticed this  
and dropped her victims. "What?!!" she yelled. She turned to look at Sailor Moon only to see a new soldier  
in her place.The new Sailor opened her eyes and looked at Fauna as she floated down to the floor again.  
The scouts did the same and looked at eachother. They were all standing behind the monster and could  
barely see the new sailor.   
"Who are you?" Fauna asked as she threw a energy ball to the Sailor Scout. The energy ball  
bounced off the scout and hit her instead. "Aaaahhh!" she yelled in pain. "Anssswer me! Who are you?!"  
Fauna screamed. The Sailor floated into the air until she was a little higher than Fauna. She twirled her   
scepter in the air and a white glow surrounded her. "I am protector of this galaxy that you have intented to  
attack and fill with evil. I am freind to those who you have injured. I am shadow of the Cosmic Moon and  
you will pay. I am Sailor Cosmos" Sailor Cosmos said. The scouts still couldn't see the new Sailor because  
of the glow surrounding her. "Who is she?" Mars said. "I don't know" Uranus answered. "COSMIC  
SCEPTER...OBLITERATE" she whispered the words. She pointed the scepter to Fauna and a white beam  
exploded out of it, attacking Fauna, and turning her into dust. When the light and dust disappeared Sailor  
Cosmos stood alone in front of the scouts. Her wise and graceful face looked at the scouts. "My freinds"  
Sailor Cosmos said. "Usagi?" Mars asked. "Sailor Moon is that you?" Jupiter asked. Sailor Cosmos smiled  
and then her expression became sincere again. She placed the scepter on the floor and it stood up by itself.   
She walked out into the street leaving the scepter alone. The scouts followed her. Sailor Cosmos kneeled  
next to Tuxedo Kamen who was half conscious. "My prince" Sailor Cosmos said as she kissed his forehead.  
His body glowed and he was healed. "Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen said getting up. "You know who I  
am" Sailor Cosmos said. "U...Usako?" he asked. "Hai" she smiled. He held her tightly as if never to let go.  
Then all the scouts hugged her. "I thought we were gonners" Jupiter said. "I am so glad you're all okay"  
Mercury said. "Odango atama you have made me proud" Uranus said. "So what is this?" Mars said.   
"This is what will help us win" is all she answered.  



	7. The Dark Moon King

Ah! Heres Chapter 7! Well, I am thinking about just putting the whole fic in, but then hat would be the point of cliff hangers? Hehe,*chews on carrot* Devious ain't I? *Readers raise an eyebrow* *Asahi gives a sheepish smile and throws carrot away*   
Anyways! Of course. Standard Disclaimes: Don't own. Its theirs. Don't sue. I'm broke.   
I am a teller of many tales. Tales of Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Card Captors, Blue Seed, Yu Yu Hakusho, and much, mucho more! So come and follow me into my garden of magic and land of enchantment. Where your imagination rules all.  
  
Episode Six:  
"The Dark Moon  
King"  
  
Sailor Cosmos and the scouts were at Rei's temple. "So Usagi this is your new form?" Mars asked.  
"Yes. I suppose" Sailor Cosmos answered. "Scouts detransform!Honestly. How could you be so careless?"  
Luna bickered. "Gomen Luna" Mercury said. They all detransformed and kept discussing their new forms  
and powers. Usagi was still amazed at her actions, she had been so sure that that was the last day for the  
scouts. She had felt more powerful and yet she had also felt weaker. She sighed and got up. "Where are you  
going Usagi?" Luna asked. "I think i'll go for a walk" Usagi said. "It's not safe Usagi" Artemis said. "You  
forget Artemis. I am not Sailor Moon anymore. I am a stronger power now and so are the senshi" Usagi  
replied. "Usagi you are being ignorant and very cocky" Rei snapped. "Rei I am not being cocky. I never  
was. And it is all of you who are being ignorant" Usagi said walking to the door. "Why?" Ami asked. Usagi  
turned around and said "Not once did you stop to wonder why the Starlights didn't come to help us." With  
that said she walked out and closed the door. The room was quiet and still. Usagi was right, they were so  
caught up in their own amazement, that they never stopped to wonder why the Starlights hadn't gone. They  
always appeared at the last minute to save them, but they had never showed up. Something was definetly  
wrong and Usagi had sensed from the beginning. "I..I think i'll go home" Mamoru said getting up. " Ja ne  
Mamoru-san" Rei said. "Ja" Mamoru said and left. "I think i'll go with Ami for a while, we must try to find  
the Starlights" Luna said. "Hai" Ami said. "I think i'll go home too" Makoto said getting up. "Wait up!I'll  
come with you" Minako called. "Bye" Minako waved goodbye. "C-ya Rei" Makoto called. Artemis got up  
and followed "Goodbye Ayane" he said. "Let's go as well" Haruka got up. "Good bye Rei. Ja ne Ayane"  
Michiru said. "Goodbye Ayane -chan" Hotaru called. "Goodbye" Ayane said. "Mata ashita!" Rei said.  
"Hai" Setsuna said and they left. "Well, Ayane let me show you your room" Rei said getting up. Ayane got  
up and followed.  
When Mamoru got home to his apartment the door was open so he figured Usagi was already  
home. "Usako?" Mamoru called. No answer , the apartment remained silent. He noticed Usagi's door wide  
open and there was a white light coming from inside. He walked over to the door and looked in. Usagi was  
sitting on the bed, the Cosmic Scepter stood infront of her by itself, the ginzishou was glowing softly, and  
there was a small beam hitting Usagi forehead. "Usako what are you doing?" Mamoru asked. "I am  
searching for the Three Lights" Usagi answered. Mamoru sat next to her and watched as the beam  
disappeared. "I can't find them" Usagi sighed. "What do you mean? They aren't in Tokyo?" Mamoru said.  
"No Mamoru, what I meant is they aren't in this realm period" Usagi said placing the scepter on her bed.  
Mamoru was a bit troubled when Usagi called him Mamoru and not Mamo-chan. "Oh Mamo-chan. I think  
something happened to them.Something terrible" a tear escaped her eye. "Don't worry everything will be  
alright Usako. You know that they still have big career in music as the Three Lights, maybe they got caught  
up in something"Mamoru caressed her hair. "Oh Mamo-chan, you don't understand" Usagi lay her head on  
his chest while crying softly. "What don't I understand?" Mamoru asked. "When Seiya knows i'm in  
trouble, he always comes to help or save me" Usagi said. Mamoru's eyes became cold and angry at her last  
comment. Usagi felt his body stiffen and she rose her head to look at him. "Oh Mamo-chan! I didn't mean it  
like that!" Usagi said quickly to redeem herself. "I know that's not what you meant Usako" Mamoru said to  
reassure her. "Gomen" Usagi said. "Ii besu yo" Mamoru kissed her forehead. "Mamo-chan?" "Yes Usako"  
"I'm hungry" Usagi smiled. Mamoru smirked and looked down at Usagi. "Let's go make something to eat  
then" Mamoru said getting up. "Sure" Usagi smiled and followed him into the kitchen.  
* * * * *   
In a secret headquarters in space.....  
The same woman with the long black hair and green eyes stared into her magical mirror. "Oh, how  
intimate. The Prince and Princess acting like a married couple cooking dinner for eachother.Yeeecccchhh!  
It's enough to make me sick!" she complained. "NEKO!!!" a male voice yelled at her. "Yes my master"  
Neko answered trying to act innocent. "I saw the stunt you pulled busu!" Lord Bakemono appeared. "I don't  
know what you're talking about" Neko said. "Fauna" Lord Bakemono's stare hardened. "What about her  
master?" Neko asked. "She almost killed Sailor Moon" Lord Bakemono said. "Oh yes. Isn't that our  
mission to destroy the Moon Princess?" Neko said. "No" Lord Bakemono said. "If you'd pay attention to  
our Lord when he is speaking you'd of understood that Princess Serenity is the only one who recreate the  
Light of Hope and the scouts contain the crystal shards" Bakemono said. "Oh" Neko said looking down.  
"No more mistakes Neko. And don't harm Serenity or I will destroy you" with that said he disappeared.   
"If you weren't so gaga for the stupid human you'd think straight! Well, she and the Light of Hope will be  
ours now that we have three of her freinds" Neko said looking at a cage that contained Seiya, Taiki, and  
Yaten all unconcious.  
* * * *   
At Rei's temple....  
"Hurry guys there's a monster attacking people in the park!" Rei yelled through her communicator.  
"Stay here Ayane" Rei instructed. MARS FIRE MAKE-UP!!!!!!  
* * * *  
"I'm on my way!" Minako yelled. "Come on Artemis, let's boogy!" "VENUS LOVE MAKE-UP!!!!!!!"  
* * * *  
"I'll be right there Rei" Ami said. She put her book down and took out her henshin wand. "MERCURY  
AQUA MAKE-UP!!!!!!"  
* * * *  
"I needed a good workout!" Makoto said. "I'll be there in a flash scouts!" she yelled into her communicator.  
"JUPITER THUNDER MAKE-UP!!!!!"  
* * * *  
"We'll be right there" Haruka said. "Let's go Michiru" "URANUS GRACE MAKE-UP!!!!" "NEPTUNE  
BEAUTY MAKE-UP!!!!" "Stay here with Setsuna,Hotaru"  
* * * *  
"Awww. No fair" Usagi whined. "Come on Usako" Mamoru nudged her and kissed her quickly. Mamoru  
pulled out a rose and turned into Tuxedo Kamen. "Come on" Mamoru said. "Okay" Usagi said. "COSMIC  
MOON MAKE-UP!!!!!!!" With in a matter of seconds Sailor Cosmos stood next to Tuxedo Kamen. "Shall  
I carry you as we fly there?" Tuxedo Kamen offered. "That will not be necessary. I can jump just as high  
and fast as you can Mamo-chan" she spoke softly. Tuxedo Kamen jumped out the window and Sailor  
Cosmos followed.   
* * * *  
At the park....  
"I don't like this" Sailor Uranus said taking out her sword. "Me neither" Sailor Mercury said.  
"There's no one here" Sailor Mars said. "There must have been because there are traces of negative energy"  
Sailor Mercury said. "I still don't like it" Uranus said. "It smells like a trap" Sailor Cosmos said. "We'd  
better go before we find out" Sailor Venus said. "I don't think so!" a voice said from above. The scouts  
looked up to see Lord Bakemono above them. He slowly floated down in front of Sailor Cosmos. "So Sailor  
Cosmos you have come to join the fun. You know we left the future because of you" Lord Bakemono. He  
walked closer to her gazing into her eyes as if trying to cast a spell. Tuxedo Kamen was about to step in  
front of Sailor Cosmos but she signaled not to.   
Then, it was Sailor Cosmos who walked forward to Bakemono until the were only a few inches  
apart. Sailor Uranus didn't feel safe about this,but Neptune held her back. Tuxedo Kamen's fists clenched  
tightly with rage. Sailor Cosmos touched his cheek gently and smiled with sincerity. Bakemono reached his  
up to touch her hand and closed his eyes. The feeling of her warmth is comforting he thought. "Kyuuto" she  
spoke. He opened his eyes not sure if she was talking to him. "Kyuuto my dear freind. I know you are still  
there. I can see you through those eyes of evil you possess" Sailor Cosmos said. Bakemono's eyes hardened  
and pushed her away. "No. I am no longer that foolish boy who could only watch the Prince take you away  
from me. No my dear Serenity, I am no longer that wimp. With Lord Yatkumo I can gain any  
desire"Bakemono said. Sailor Cosmos was about to say something, but a burst of light distracted her. They  
all looked up to the sky to see a neon purple color cover the sky and a blackhole above them. Tuxedo  
Kamen took Sailor Cosmos in his protective arms. There was a fierce wind and then a dark figure began to  
descend from the blackhole. The figure touched the ground next to Bakemono. He was taller than  
Bakemono, bougher,but his figure was hidden by a black cape. A black hood hung over his face and the  
scouts couldn't see it except for two glowing red eyes. "Who are you?" Sailor Cosmos asked. "I am not  
surprised you don't know me. Only the future Sailor Cosmos knows who I am. You skipped quite a few  
years" the man's deep voice seemed to echo. "She asked you a question" Uranus said. "Show more respect  
you stupid Sailor. This is Lord Yatkumo, King of the Dark Moon Armada and future ruler of this galaxy"  
Bakemono said. "Not if I can help it" Jupiter said. "JUPITER OAK THUNDERDOWN!!!!!!!" Yatkumo  
waved his hand and the energy disappeared. "You stupid Sailor Scouts, you can't defeat me" Yatkumo  
said. "Now handover the crystal shards" Bakemono demanded. "Never!" Neptune yelled. "Sailor Cosmos.  
Give us the main crystal shard or else" Yatkumo threatened. "Or else what" Sailor Cosmos said. "Or else I  
will make you're three freinds pay" Yatkumo said. "Three freinds" Sailor Cosmos said. Oh no! He has  
them! Usagi yelled. Yatkumo snapped his fingers and the Three Lights appeared in front of them hovering a  
little above the ground and tied up. "No!" Cosmos yelled. "Taiki" Ami said. Cosmos pushed herself away  
from Tuxedo Kamen and ran to the Three Lights. She grabbed Taiki's hand. "Oh, my freinds" Cosmos said.  
"Usagi-chan" a voice whispered. She looked to Seiya who had his eyes barely open. "Yes I am here Seiya"  
she held his hand. "Don't let him use......us....a. . against y-you" Seiya said weakly. Cosmos turned to  
Yatkumo. "Let them go!" she demanded. "In exchange for your crystal shard" Yatkumo said. "Never"  
Cosmos said. "Then they will suffer" Yatkumo pointed at them and then a beam hit them ,they yelled in  
pain. "Stop!" Cosmos yelled. Yatkumo stopped and looked at Cosmos. "Give me the crystal shards and they  
go free" he said. Sailor Cosmos clutched her locket and a tear escaped her eye. "No!Sailor Moon don't!"  
Seiya said. "But..." "You coward. Don't you dare" Taiki interrupted her. "Sailor Moon you're stronger than  
that" Seiya smiled weakly. Cosmos stared a long time at Seiya then turned to Taiki."Taiki you have been a  
true freind. You sir will be commended for your intelligence and bravery. Arigatou. Yaten, I know we  
didn't start off on the right foot, but you became my freind. And I thankyou for that. Seiya I don't where to  
begin. You've always been there when I needed a freind or a shoulder to cry on. But most of all I wanted to  
thankyou because you loved me for me and although we could never be together in that way, I will always  
love you. All of you" Sailor Cosmos said. More tears escaped her eyes as she stared at them. They smiled  
one last time at her. Sailor Cosmos backed away until she was up against Tuxedo Kamen and he took her  
hand. "Well?" Yatkumo said. "I...I will not give up the crystal shards" Sailor Cosmos said straightening  
herself out. "What?!" Bakemono said. "Fine then! They're mine!" Yatkumo snapped his fingers and the  
Three Lights disappeared. Sailor Cosmos's heart cried out when they disappeared. "I will return Princess  
Serenity for those crystals!" Yatkumo disappeared. "And I will return for you" Bakemono disappeared too.   
Then, the sky returned to it's usual color. It was a blue cheery day, except for the scouts. They  
knew how Sailor Cosmos felt. She was no longer the Sailor Moon from the past who would have given  
anything to save her freinds. Becoming Sailor Cosmos had forced Usagi to grow up faster. Being the wise  
Sailor of the Cosmos had given her a sense of morality, but along with it she had gained a stronger sense  
of logic.  



End file.
